


Naomi Tony and Nips

by mynameislizzie2



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameislizzie2/pseuds/mynameislizzie2
Summary: Naomi's still burning at Emily's cheating. So she gets hammered and falls into the planetarty pull of the Stonens...and Michelle Richardson. Fun all round?





	Naomi Tony and Nips

Naomi shuddered as the mans hands tightened almost painfully in her hair. He was close, she knew that. Her lips were stretched tight around him and her tongue was circling the head every time he withdrew enough for her to do it. She could hear his ragged breathing and small satisfied grunts as she increased the suction. It definitely wasn't her favourite part of sexual activity, but tonight had been strange already, a bit of fellatio was hardly likely to spoil things, was it?

"Shit....she's fucking good at this 'Chell...you need to get closer babe...take some lessons from a proper little cocksucker"

Naomi’s mind rebelled automatically as the arrogance in that statement registered. For fucks sake, she was sucking this guy off while his long term girlfriend sat next to her, almost gently stroking her thighs and muttering soft encouragement. She almost stopped then, her innate sense of fairness goading her. But innumerable shots, allied to two little yellow tabs of particularly strong MDMA was fucking with her libido too much.

Even as she worked grimly to finish him, her mind pieced together fragments of the night so far. Her black mini dress laid crumpled on the floor, victim to the first five minutes of frantic groping and kissing once they'd got inside the house. She'd barely noticed the ground floor, being ushered quickly upstairs into a room with a double bed under the window.

Earlier, swaying from the alcohol and newly swallowed drugs, she'd been easy prey for this pair of chancers. Her last night in Bristol, that's what she'd christened it. Dressed to kill in her one and only cocktail dress. The push up bra making her 34c's look at least a size bigger. The flimsy black lace thong the only other piece of clothing apart from the open toed shoes which showed off her newly painted scarlet toenails.

Scarlet for a reason. Matching her fingernails. Scarlet for a harlot, she sniggered to herself when she was getting ready.

Then it was the noisy club. Thomas's club. Deliberately chosen because she knew he would be on the decks this Saturday night. And true to form, even though the dejected and defeated face belied it, one Emily Jane Fitch, also there, hugging a non alcoholic cocktail to her chest, watching Naomi's every move whilst pretending to listen to her sisters inane chatter.

She'd ignored every one of Emily's calls and texts, in the end tossing her phone into the cold black water of Bristol Dock. It had cost her £90 in Carphone Warehouse to get a new handset, but now the new phone was clean of all unwanted contacts. That included the Fitch twins. It had been 48 hours since she stumbled, eyes blinded by tears, from the Fitch house. Her head almost ringing with the scene she had witnessed. Emily and Thomas...whispering to each other on the phone about meeting up again.. A sordid shagging session in the very bedroom a jealous Naomi had watched them fuck in before. And worse than that. The sex was bad enough...but the whispered confidences she'd heard, the sly caresses she'd seen. This was no chance fuck between good friends...this was suspiciously close to a full blown affair. Her stomach lurched every time she remembered Emily's giggles and whispers. What happened to that shy little lesbian?

Her bitterness had prompted this night out. If Emily could so casually shag around...so could she. She'd seen the hurt and anguish in Emily's eyes already as she made herself available to every clumsy advance she got. There were plenty of them. She knew she looked hot tonight. The creamy swell of her pushed up tits, the long sweep of her legs, with the occasional glimpse of the lace band at the top of her sheer holdups as she giggled and spun in someones arms.

And then a firm hand had steadied her, holding out yet another strong cocktail. She drank it in one, not caring what it was. When she lowered the glass, she was staring into a pair of blue eyes almost as stunning as her own. Curiously familiar eyes. It wasn't until she was in the taxi with the couple, him in a plain white button down shirt and indigo jeans, his girlfriend in a short blue dress, that Naomi made the connection.

Tony Stonem...of fucking course. The eyes were piercing, knowing, just like his sisters. The girl was his long time partner, Michelle Richardson. They'd never crossed paths before, but Naomi had heard all the stories. Well...apparently they were true. He was an arrogant shit, but a compelling one. He'd sorted her from the herd, recognising her need to get completely fucked up, then royally fucked, in that order. And wasn't he just the right guy to give her what she needed?

She puzzled over Michelle's role in all this. She didn't seem either surprised or even particularly enthusiastic about this three way hook up, but she offered no objection either. She'd watched Tony snog the face off Naomi in the hot and throbbing club with almost cool detachment. But when Tony had guided their faces together, her soft lips had accepted Naomi's willingly enough. Naomi doubted the girl was even bi, but she seemed to go along with whatever Tony suggested nevertheless.

The cock between her lips throbbed as she fisted it faster into her warm mouth. Tony groaned through open lips and tugged her hair a little harder. His spare hand reached down and placed his girlfriends palm onto Naomi's breast. Michelle squeezed it softly, almost reverently, leaning forward to rest her head on Naomi's shoulder, her lips briefly caressing her ear. 

"That's it....get closer Nips" The guy panted, his chest moving quickly in time with Naomi's bobbing head "I'm fucking close here...and I think our little stray isn't as reluctant as you to finish the job properly....are you Naomi?"

Again, a surge of resentment went through the blonde, but with the erection in her mouth on the verge of exploding, she couldn't quite bring herself to stop. No one had touched her enough to give her release yet...and she wanted that above all else.

"Closer Chelle...right there....see how she loves it?" Tony grunted as Naomi reached down to his balls, raking them gently with her manicured nails "Fuck blondie...that's it, suck it...swallow it all you dirty girl"

She felt the first pulse as his cock jerked in her mouth. Michelle was right there, her own intense eyes focused on Naomi's. They stared at each other as she swallowed obediently. The harsh moans and sighs above them almost faded to nothing as they regarded each other.

Finally, his softening cock dropping from her slightly puffy lips, Naomi swiped them with her tongue and leaned backwards, away from the disconcerting stare of Tony's girlfriend. But the brunette didn't allow it. As Tony swayed backwards, collapsing onto the bed, Michelle followed Naomi's retreat.

"Kiss me?" she said softly.

"But...I've just....he's just..." Naomi whispered, conscious of the fact that her mouth would taste strongly of the mans release.

"Shhhh...I know...I know..." Michelle breathed, loud enough for her to hear, but not for the guy beside them to "He thinks I hate the taste of it...but it's not really that...I just hate being told I have to do it, that's all....and anyway...you should always hold something back from them, shouldn't you?... Kiss me...please?"

She grinned shyly as she finished and Naomi grinned back. A secret then...yeah, that sounded cool. She leaned forward, cupping the back of the brunettes head as their mouths met. Tongues duelled and lips collided. The hotness of the kiss surprised Naomi...perhaps this compliant girlfriend wasn't as straight as she thought. The little moans Michelle was making in the back of her throat told the blonde she wasn't the least bit put off by tasting Tony in her mouth, or by the fact that she was kissing a girl.

The bed dipped, then bounced as Tony got off it.

"Going downstairs for a cold drink and a fag girls...feel free to warm each other up...I think its gonna be a long night" he smirked.

Michelle waited till the bedroom door closed before turning again to Naomi.

"I know...arrogant fucking shit...but he's a first class fuck...which you'll find out soon enough...he's a quick recoverer. But first, I want to enjoy you...is that OK?"

Naomi nodded quickly...what was not to like?

Michelle pulled Naomi by her bra towards her, unclipping the front clasp, and licking her lips at the sight of the blonde in just her lace thong and hold ups.

"But first...I think he was right....we need to warm up, yeah? I might not be gay, but I think you can make me scream Naomi...?"

She grinned again and pulled her own dress over her head. No bra, Naomi thought approvingly...nice tits too. Maybe tonight wasn't just about swallowing Tony Stonems offering then...Maybe Michelle would turn out to be the best sort of surprise package.

The two girls fell back onto the mattress, lips meeting and hands beginning to explore...

xxxx

Tony was surprisingly true to his word. He was more than 15 minutes having his drink and cigarette. Plenty of time for Naomi and Michelle to 'get to know each other'.

Getting to know each other was really rather fun, Naomi thought as she laid beside Michelle, resting. There had been no extravagant sexual experimenting. No rubber phallus’s or extended oral play. Just two attractive girls, naked and willing, having fun. 

They started by just enjoying kissing each other. Michelle’s lips were soft and yielding. Her tongue accepting and content to play with Naomi's. Breasts pressed against breasts, thighs pushing between thighs. Fingers explored and caressed. Unlike Naomi's previous sexual encounters pre Emily, it wasn't competitive or pushing boundaries. Michelle's fingers were nervous, timid almost, but she found Naomi open and receptive. Whilst sucking off Tony hadn't done much for the blonde, having this novice lesbian touch her was strangely more arousing than anything she'd done recently.

Naomi knew she wasn't hard to get off in the right hands, but she wasn't expecting this little make out session to do it so comprehensively. She found herself moaning into the other girls mouth as fingers probed and circled between her legs. Realising she was about to lose it, she pulled her mouth away from the brunette and gasped a warning.

"Jesus Michelle...I'm gonna...you're gonna make me...Oh FUCK!"

She spasmed against the other girls body, thighs clenching and heart thudding. When she'd recovered her breath, she pulled back and stared at a clearly triumphant Michelle.

"Fuck" she panted "Are you sure you're not gay? That was...I mean, I..."

"Came?" Michelle said with a cheeky grin "Yeah, I think you definitely did...actually I'm quite proud of myself...never got another girl off before"

"Well....you certainly did this time" Naomi smiled ruefully " Now...I think one of us is in orgasm deficit...and so..."

She reached for Michelle, mouth open, but felt two hands pushing her back.

"It's not necessary..I mean you don't have to Naomi...I sort of find it hard to...you know?"

Naomi shook her head, not believing what she was hearing.

"What...you mean, never? I thought you said Tony was a stud...a 'good fuck' I think you called him?"

Michelle blinked and avoided Naomi's eyes before answering.

"Yeah, well...he is...or at least I think so...it's just he always stops doing what's getting me there just before...I...you know"

"Fuck" Naomi said "That's not a good fuck babe...you seriously need to reconsider your definitions. Now listen to me...two of us have come tonight...you're not being left out. Lie back...and let me...."  
She was true to her word. With careful, delicate touches and just the right amount of pressure in the right places, her fingers got Michelle’s hips moving and her breathing ragged. Naomi kept up a running monologue of what she was doing, whispering in the brunettes ear as she worked between her legs. She might not have had as many lovers as some in her group of friends, but she did know what worked. A good five minutes before Tony poked his grinning head round the bedroom door, Michelle had gasped, clutching Naomi's hand between her legs and orgasmed hard on her fingers. The grateful kisses she showered on the blonde afterwards demonstrated her pleasure at being proved wrong. It seemed, with the right partner, Michelle was all easy to please.

So it wasn't with undiluted pleasure Naomi regarded Tony's cocky face at the door. Sure he was fit, and that freshly erect cock was pretty impressive, but any guy who goes out with a girl for years without caring if she gets off wasn't going to top of Naomi's Christmas card list.

Still, the amphetamine and ecstasy in her system was putting the afterburners on her sex drive. He might not be the worlds most considerate lover, but what he had between his legs could be useful enough. Good enough to temporarily blot out the memories...those fragmented images in her head of Emily sucking, fucking Thomas. She forced a return grin. No point rejecting the prospect of a good hard shag, now that she was back being a cock cruncher, at least part time.

But what happened next threw all her lazy misconceptions out of the window. Still naked (and she couldn't help noticing purple hard again) Tony walked confidently into the room.

Accompanied by someone else...someone very familiar indeed.

Naomi squeaked in surprise, grabbing at the sheet to cover herself...which was ridiculous on all sorts of levels. The person who followed him into the room was as familiar, if not more, with her naked body than both tonight’s lovers. 

Effy fucking Stonem. Dressed in her usual grey shift dress and hold ups similar to Naomi's. Holding Tony's hand and smirking in her usual knowing way.

"Eff?" Naomi gasped "What the fuck..I mean...what are you doing here...?"

Effy blew a thin plume of smoke from the fat joint hanging from her fingers before answering.

"Didn't think you were going to have ALL the fun, did you Naoms" she drawled laconically. "Chelle?" she added, nodding at an oddly unshocked Michelle.

Naomi turned to the brunette and raised her eyebrow.

She shrugged and picked at a bit of lint on the bed cover.

"Not a total shock Naoms...Tony and Eff have always liked keeping it in the family...haven't you?"

Brother and sister gave matching unashamed smirks.

"You mean brother and sister...in bed?" Naomi goggled stupidly.

"Effy has always looked up to her big brother " Michelle said, with a touch of bitterness to her voice. Obviously this conversation wasn't the first she'd had about the Stonems.

"Usually from between his legs " she added "What was it...blow jobs from 14...Fucking from 15, wasn't it Eff?"

Effy didn't answer, just wrapped one arm around her brothers naked waist and smiled.

"Jesus Christ" Naomi said "This is...."

"Incest?" Effy said helpfully "You'd know all about that Naomikins...seeing as you've spent the past month either shagging those pretty Fitches or watching them shag each other"

Naomi coloured at that. Effy was right of course. Bit hypocritical of her to be shocked at what the Stonems had been up to when she'd enjoyed both the twins separately and together, several times. 

"OK....so everybody knows each other....right?" Tony grinned widely. He took Effys hand and wrapped it round his throbbing erection. "Uncle Tony needs some soft lips...and other things, round this...who's first?"

Which turned out to be Effy, of course. Naomi watched as his kid sister dropped to her knees, tossing her dress into the corner as she did. Michelle made a small sound of disapproval beside Naomi, but otherwise seemed to accept it all as normal.

After Effy had sucked her brothers quivering hard on for a few seconds, he insisted on Michelle 'doing her duty' too. Once again, Naomi’s libido pushed her into places she'd never dreamed of only months ago.

She accepted Effys sly caresses, hearing Tony urging Michelle to suck harder in the background. The bedroom rapidly became a kaleidoscope of exotic and incestuous sexual combinations. Tony fucked Naomi from behind while Michelle and Effy fingered each other beside them. Michelle then sat on his erection while Naomi went down on a groaning Effy until she moaned her own release.

The hors d'oeuvres over, the main course began. Once Tony was on top of Effy, fucking her with slow, deliberate strokes, her legs crossed over his back and their mouths locked tightly together, Michelle stood up and took Naomi's hand gently in hers.

"Come next door with me" she whispered "Once they get to the fucking part with each other, no one else gets a look in...believe me, I know"

Naomi followed her into the spare room, where Michelle drew her down onto the double bed.

"Second prize?" she said, almost sadly as her lips suckled Naomi's nipples.

"You're no second prize Chelle" Naomi growled almost fiercely "Fuck them....I'd rather be in here with you any day"

The grateful look Michelle shot her made it worthwhile. As Naomi made her way down Michelle’s flat stomach, pecking her with gentle kisses, the brunette sighed and opened her legs.

Maybe tonight would be OK after all, Naomi thought, before rational thinking became redundant.


End file.
